Las Travesuras y Bromas De Emmett Cullen
by Sasharit
Summary: Cosas Sencillas Que Hacen A Emmett Cullen!


Las grandes Bromas, Travesuras al estilo Emmett Cullen

Emmett:

Estaba solito con nessi pero ella como un humano estaba durmiendo ¡MALDITOS HUMANOS DORMILONES!

Hasta que se me vino una gran idea ¡Que digo gran es gigantesca es super fantástica COMO YOOOO!

Emmett ya deja de presumirte a y ya di la idea.

Hay que gruñona, mandona y… y… mala

Mira Emmett Cullen o sigues la historia o.. o..

O ¡que!

O hago esta historia de Paul el licántropo y Rosalie y que son amantes !JA!

Por eso digo que eres súper linda, hermosa, carismática y la mejor de las escritoras.

Sí, sí, sí pero continua por favor

Ok

Mmm donde me quede así mi idea fue que me are un Facebook asi que saque mi laptop y busque Facebook y ya le di para crear una cuanta en Facebook.

Pero primero mi Messenger le di crear cuenta:

Usar su dirección de correo electrónico: Emmett

Crear contraseña: traseroperfecto2

Vuelva a escribir la contraseña: traseroperfecto2

Ya sé que dirán Emmett tu trasero no es solo perfecto es fabuloso.

Número de teléfono:789548736

Guau hasta Messenger quiere mi teléfono soy ¡ARDIENTE!

Nombre: Emmett chulomix

Apellidos: ChuloteCullen

País o región: De los hermososos

Si soy del país de los hermososos ¡CREAN O NO!

Codigo postal: Calvin Klein

Mmm como no sabía le puse mi marca de calzones.

Sexo: Hombre

Ya que como no tenían ·Poco ·Demasiado, le tuve que poner hombre

Fecha de nacimiento: ·14 ·febrero ·2000

Si ya se me quite unos pocos años y ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡NACI EL DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD!

Escriba los caracteres que vea:

Guapo, Hermoso, Ardiente, Sexi, Nalgón, Muy buena onda, Candente.

Y si pongo mas me van a decir ¡PRESUMIDO!

Y aplaste el botón Aceptar

Y me acepto ¡Siiiiii! Y la foto de perfil puse una bien sexi:

Ahora Facebook

Busque Facebook en GOOGLE

Y me estoy haciendo el Facebook

Nombre: Emmett chulomix

Apellidos: Hot Cullen

Dirección de Correo nuevo: Emmett

Contraseña: oso99

Sexo: Hombre

Fecha de nacimiento: ·14 ·Febrero ·2000

Y aplaste el botón de

Registrarte

Y luego me salió imagen de perfil había dos opciones poner una desde la Lap-Top y otra con webcam, no podía decidirme así que hice una lista de lo que podía pasar:

Con Lap-Top

· Prepararme y tomarme una foto

· O descargar una imagen que diga:

Esta imagen es demasiada sexi

Con Webcam

· Salir con los ojos cerrados

· Traer un pedacito de oso pardo entre los dientes

· Salir greñudo

· Salir con la boca abierta

· O cuando te tomes la foto bosteces

Así que decidí prepararme y tomarme una foto así que primero que me baño me fui a mi cuarto y agarre mis patitos, barquitos y muñequitos de hule, sabor a oso pardo por si me trago uno no me sepa tan feo.

Le robe a Nessi su champo para que haga burbujas y le eche a la tina toda la botella ya que la belleza cuesta por eso hago la dieta de mono.

La dieta de mono; Cuelgo los pies arriba de la casa y se me va toda la grasa a mis músculos y ese es mi secreto pero Shhhhhh no selo digan al envidioso de Félix Vulturi .

Me recosté en la tina con muchas burbujitas y eche mis juguetitos y empeze a cantar:

Soy un cacahuate

Eres un cacahuate

Todos somos cacahuate

Cacahuate, cacahuate

Que me dices ven

Si no quieres que me ría,

nunca más me reiré y digo No

nunca reiré

Que me dices ven

Tú me dices que soy chico, dime otra vez

Yo te digo: Ya

Otra vez: Ya

Si lo que quieres es sentirte como yo

Así lo harás, chico serás y muy feliz

Soy un cacahuate

Eres un cacahuate

Todos somos cacahuate

Cacahuate, cacahuate.

Siiiiiiiiiiii

Me salí de la tina y me vestí y me cepille mi pelo después de eso me fui a tomarme la foto con la cámara de Carlisle y le di cámara en espera.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0

Pipppp

Y puse la postura mas ¡CANDENTE!

Y la puse de foto a mi perfil ahora mis amigos mm a quien busco a ya se a mi hermanita favorita:

Buscar: Bella Cullen y le di enviar invitación

·Tienes una invitación de Aro Vulturi·

Le di aceptar invitación

Arodice:

Hola y que haces

Emmettdice:

Qué onda viejo

Arodice:

Perdon!

Emmettdice:

Si lo siento

Arodice:

Adios

Y el muy viejo baboso se desconectó

•Tienes una invitación de Alec Vulturi ·

La acepte

Emmett dice:

Holaaaaa J

Alec dice:

Q onda

Emmett dice:

Nada y tu

Alec dice:

Tampoco hooooo se me ocurrió una idea súper genial

Emmett dice:

Si cual

Alec dice:

Pues que tal si

Continuara…

Este fanfic es de una amiga ella lo publico en Potterfics y me pidió de favor que si lo podía publicar aquí.

Nota:El facebook es universal, se que algunos les costara creer que un Cullen hablara con un Vulturi, pero comprendan.


End file.
